Max's Boys
by Wolfpacattacke
Summary: David, Dwayne, Paul & Marko are all Max's biological sons, born with the destiny to become the baddest vampires ever. However, there was a time where they were just kids, and Max was just "daddy". This story is about the youth of our favorite vampires, and Max pulling daddy duty!
1. Chapter 1

Max Bowman had a certain type of woman that he liked to have sexual relationships with. He perfered them low class, ones that would never run to the cops with his secret- because they were just as afraid of getting arrested, as they were of siscovering that he was a vampire. He would travel often, a business man. But in every city, he found a lowlife to bed. And often, instead of killing, he impregnated. Something that none of those women really wanted, as opposed to death.

He knew he impregnated at least 4 different women.

Kayla Hudson. A tall, thin blonde who had a horrible meth addiction.

Siouxie Rainwater. A beautiful Native American woman with an unfortunate gambling addiction.

Elizabeth Cooper. A topless dancer who was better known as Cherry Coke.

Nattie Eberhartinger. A strange Austrian immigrant who's sleaze translated into the dirtiest Eurotrash that Max had ever seen.

Max enjoyed his flings with those women, and he only impregnanted them to make a future generation of creatures of the night. In Max's mind it was perfect. Fool proof even. He knew those women wouldn't give a rats ass about the baby, so taking them away should be as easy as pie...


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla Hudson was the first woman Max had gotten pregnant. He stayed around the San Fransisco outskirts with her for the duration of the 9 momths. Kayla thought it was odd, why would he be so keen on a baby? Even pleading her not to abort. She had been pregnant 7 other times before, and none of the fathers even knew, she even aborted before most anyone could know.

What made this pregnancy so different? What made Max so different? Did he desire to be a father that bad? But why with her? She was known for her meth addiction, and was labeled as the town's crazy woman. She was only 20, but looked 55. She was unstable, and certanly not mother material.

"Your life, my life, our lives will be perfect once David is born." Max smiled and laid a hand on Kayla's stomach.

"How you so sure it's a boy? Kayla spits whilst flicking the butt of her Pall Mall into the oblivion that is the other side of the run down kitchen.

"I just know. And I also know he's going to be strong and healthy." Max smiles and lights up a ciggarette.

"Are ya sure bout that? I aint quit usin ya know. I don't really care bout the baby you see. The only good it gonna give me is extra food stamps ya know?"

"Kayla, I just know."

"Max, I dunno what yer doin with someone like me when you could be makin all this money doin smart people stuff."

"Because Kayla. David. David is our child, and I am not going to run out while you are carrying our child!"

"But why wouldn't you?"

"Because, Kayla. That's not the kind of guy I am. I laid down to make a child, I should be able to stand up and take care of it."

"Well if that's truly how ya feel, when this thing is outta me, you can take him. I don't want no baby!"

Max smiled to himself. That was exactly his plan.

"But Kayla, wouldn't you rather a nice family life?"

"I aint wanna be no God Damn momma!"

Two hours later, Kayla was laying in a hospital bed, being instructed to push.

Three hours after that, Max was handed a surprisingly healthy baby boy with piercing blue eyes and platinum blond hair. He weighed in at 8 whole pounds, and was on the long side. He got his mother's height, and an equal combination of looks.

As Max took the baby boy back to his home, Kayla was shipped off to prision.

Max's plan was finally moving forward, and he had the first piece he needed in his hands, wrapped up in a blue blanket with footballs on it.

David Keifer Bowman.


	3. Chapter 3

David was only a month old when Max decided to start phase two, and get the baby boy a baby brother.

Max had his sister, who was very unaware of the fact Max was a vampire, take David on account of a "business trip". It was a plausible excuse, afterall.

Max knew where he was heading next. He was heading to Las Vegas. He needed to find a down on her luck woman, one that would give in to whatever his desire would be.

And Max would know what he wanted when he saw it. And the moment he walked into Caesar's Palace, he knew.

She was beautiful, sitting at the blackjack table. She had waist length black hair and distinguished Native American features.

Max knew he had to have her. He only hoped she was as free with her body as she was with that stack of money on that blackjack table.

Max made his move as she walked over to a ciggarette machine.

"You sure know how to play blackjack." Max smiles.

"You woild think, but no." She smiles sadly and opens up a box of Marlboro.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here in Vegas?"

"I live here. I spend my days here. Play to win. Don't play don't win. I'm Soiuxie. And you are?"

"Max. Here in town for business. Hey, see, I have a few hours before I need to get to a meeting. How about we get some dinner? My treat."

Max flashed a smile, a smile that Soiuxie couldn't resist.

The events that happened resulted in the next link in Max's plan.

9 months later in some Las Vegas hospital a baby was born. A baby that was part Max, part Soiuxie. A baby that was destined to be part of Max's grand plan.

Dwayne William Rainwater...

However, Max did not have son number two immediately, as he did David. Max had to wait until Dwayne was 2, and taken away by social services. But it was okay, he was able to easily take custody of his son.


	4. Chapter 4

Max seemed satisfied for a few years after gaining custody of Dwayne. He, David and Dwayne all lived in Max's Santa Carla home, and dispite a lack of feminine presence, the boys got along pretty well. David was now 6 years old and in the 1st grade, and Dwayne was 5 and just started Kindergarten.

People often mistook Dwayne for the big brother, as he was 2 inches taller than David, and looked much more like a 7 year old than a 5 year old. But both boys were mature beyond thier years. They were both quiet boys, and knew how to entertain themselves and keep quiet because they knew daddy worked nights.

They hadn't learnt of Max's true identity, and they needent, at least not for another 10 years.

One evening, after a dinner of dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and Star Wars shaped mac and cheese, Max smiled at the boys.

"I want you to meet your new mother, Elizabeth." He brought fourth a dirty blonde woman who's age was hard to tell. She was obviously pregnant.

"Are you my real mom?" David asks, looking up from his Batman coloring book. "You have the same color hair and eyes I do." David's voice was cutting but calm. Something that gave Elizabeth a weird impression.

"No, but I can be your mom now." Elizabeth feigns a smile.

"Thank you, but mo thank you Elizabeth. Now if you excuse me, Dwayne and I need to take a bath. Dad? Is the Batman bubble bath still under the sink?"

"Yes, David. But remember, you two must wash behind your neck! And don't over flow the bathtub like last time!"

"Would you like me to help them? I mean, I have to learn this kind of stuff anyway." Elizabeth smiles and pats her tummy.

"No, David and Dwayne are quite responsible for thier ages. They can handle a bath."

"How old are they anyway?"

"David is 6 and and an half, and Dwayne is 5."

"They are so tall!"

"I don't go for the short types." Max smirks, smiling at the 5 feet 7 inch woman in front of him.

"I want all my sons to be tall." Max adds on. He knew what he wanted, and he knew he had to mate accordingly.

"I don't think that is up to you. I think genetics have a say in it."

"I have much more say than you may think, Elizabeth."

"Oh, okay." She nods and sits down on the white leather couch. A weird item of furniture she thought, seeing how Max was raising two boys, and soon expecting a third. She was surprised it wasn't dirty.

"My boys know better than to use that couch." Max states, as if he could read her mind. In fact, he could, but not that he would ever tell her. He didn't want to tell Elizabeth much of anything. He planned on killing her as soon as son number three was born.

He knew she wouldn't be missed. She worked as a dancer down at Mr. McHappy's; Santa Carla's infamous topless dancing bar. She went by "Cherry Coke", due to her routine where she would spray cherry cola all over herself and allow the highest bidder to lick it off. But other than to the sleazy lowlives who watched her dance, she was unknown. A runaway from Canada. Or that's what she told Max, she didn't exactly seem like the one to be very truthful about anything. But she was tall and blonde. And she was slenderly muscular. She would be perfect to make a son with, then eat her whenever the baby made his debut.

"Aren't you going to check in on your sons? Make sure they aren't drowning in the tub?"

Max rubs his temples. He wished she would just go into labor already. She was such a nag.

"David and Dwayne know what they are doing! And they know if there is a problem to yell for me. But they have bath toys, and should be fine! They are boys, on the way to becoming men. They don't need step by step guidance in a bath tub. They know what soap is for and how to drain the tub."

"I just thought..."

"I don't need you to think. I need you to give birth to our son. That's all you need to do. Watch Lifetime. I need to go to work." Max rolled his eyes. Why did he have to find a local girl? He knew there was no way to swerve in and out of her life, so for his plan to work out, he had to bring her into his home until the baby was born. Then he could finally get rid of her.

And he couldn't wait.

So when Paul Brooke Bowman came into the world 6 months later it was a joyus celebtation. A new, perfect little boy with thick blond hair and blue eyes, to be the missing link in Max's plan, and the end of that insufferable Elizabeth.

David and Dwayne knew better than to ask questions about what happened to Elizabeth. And the ability that those boys had to be unphased by death was something Max was very proud of.


	5. Chapter 5

The family still felt incomplete, and Max didn't like only having three boys. He needed a fourth and a final. On Paul's second birthday Max had his sister take the children once more. Another business trip, this one in Los Angeles.

And perhaps it was business, and Max was destined to finalize this part of the plan. He needed to impregnant the fourth and final woman.

He searched the city high and low for the right prostitute. He however had problems finding exactly what he wanted. Many looked too high class, he didn't want that. Oh no.

It took him three nights until he found what he was looking for.

However she was a tiny, frail little thing. Short, and very unlike what Max typically went for. But everything else about her, Max knew.

He lured her to his hotel room, with the lowball offer of 10 dollars and some drugs. She obliged, even appearing shocked at Max's "generosity".

Her name was Nattie, and she was from Austria. She had curly blonde hair and cutting green eyes. She was small, but looked mean.

They made plenty of love, and she did things Max had only thought were made up for erotic novels. She was the epitome of sleaze, and Max knew that she had to be the mother to his last child.

Max was in and out of Los Angeles for the next few months. Nattie told him she was pregnant and it was HIS.

"You were die only one that wore a condom nicht. Oder Ich ... I mean... You were the only one that fucked no condom." She stated, with her weird German-English speak.

Max grinned with pleasure.

"I want you get away. Meine baby." She rubs the small bump exposed by her cut off shirt. "Meine problem. I raise him meine way. Marko ist meine kinder."

"Marko?"

"Ist a boy." She states. "No father. I raise Marko. ALONE!"

Max looked shocked and surprised. He did not think Nattie would have gave a rats ass.

But Max didn't fret. He knew he would get his son, Marko, eventually. The average lifespan of a whore was short anyway, wasn't it?

It took 5 years. But Marko was finally where he needed to be, with Max and the other boys.

Social services took the boy away from Nattie, upon various complaints from neighbors. He never went to school, was up screaming all night, never seen wearing anything more than a diaper (even at the age of 5), and his golden curls were constantly matted down with who knows what. The child was living in squalor, and was pretty much neglected.

Max was just fortunate he proved custody, or else his plan could have unraveled in a most unfortunate way.

"You poor thing." Max shakes his head as he grips Marko's tiny hand before walking out of the courtroom. "Don't worry. Things will be better now."

Marko looks up at Max and grins. He then sticks the thumb of his free hand in his mouth. Marko had the kind of grin that assured Max that indeed this kid could become a very vicious vampire one day...


	6. Chapter 6

Max was now a single father to four boys, 12 year old David, 11 year old Dwayne, 6 year old Paul and 5 year old Marko. And each boy had some issue that no matter what, Max couldn't sesm to figure out.

David hit puberty early, and already had a keen intrest in the female form. While he was too awkward to approach a girl in school, he was often caught looking at magazines like Playboy and Penthouse. But Max often over looked David's curiosity, as he was the one who made sure his little brothers obeyed, most of the time.

Dwayne had trouble socializing. He was smart as anything, even being the smartest kid in his grade level, however trying to get him to talk was near impossible, unless you were related to him. He was quick to anger however and often got into fights, thus leading him to have many days of detention.

Paul had been diagnosed with ADD and ADHD. He was constantly bouncing off the walls, even with the help of medication. It was a constant battle to keep Paul calm, and out of trouble. The kid was constantly into things, and it took a lot to tire him out.

Marko was a handful, but Max couldn't blame it on the child. The poor thing had been neglected most of his life, he hadn't even been toilet trained yet! (something that proved to be the biggest issue). However, Max was very glad to see that David was so kind and paitent with Marko, even taking the time to teach him other simple things that Marko should have been taught by age 2.

"Alright boys. We need to go to Walmart. We need dog food, Dwayne needs new socks, we need food and Marko gets to pick out a toy for eating all his dinner all by himself this week!" Max smiles, as soon as the Santa Carla sun had set.

"But if Marko gets a toy, I want a toy! Daddy!" Paul pouts, plopping down on the plush brown carpeted floor.

"We will see how you behave in the car and in the store. You two boys" Max looks up at David and Dwayne "if you behave too, you can both pick out something special. Now lets get shoes on and get going!"

David and Dwayne slip on identical pairs of black Air Jordans, while Paul puts on his favorite Sponge Bob Square Pants sandals. Max grabs a pair of Batman lightup sneakers and tries to place them on Marko's tiny feet. But Marko wasn't having any of it, constantly kicking the shoe off, before Max could even get Marko's full foot into it.

"No!" Marko cries out.

"Marko. Shoes." David stares at his youngest brother, who suddenly then seemed okay with the concept of shoes.

"Come on boys. Let's go." Max states, as he leads he and the boys to his Chevy Tahoe.

Naturally, David got to ride shotgun, while Dwayne was unhappily stuck in the middle of Paul and Marko's booster seats.

Dwayne crossed his arms the whole ride. "Discrimination, I tell ya." He would mumble under his breath. "It's because of my dark hair." Even though Dwayne knew it wasn't fact, it helped him in a strange way, thateven he himself didn't understand.

"Marko! Stop!" Dwayne cries out as they hit a red light. Marko was grabbing at Dwayne's shoulder length hair like a cat with a string. "Stop it, Marko!"

"No." Marko smirks and continued to wrap his tiny little fist into Dwayne's hair.

Dwayne often forgot that Marko was 5 years old. He had the apperance and mentality of a two year old. He was very small for his age, a stark contrast to the other three boys who were always so tall, and looked a few years older than they were. Even Paul could pass for a 8 year old in appearance, however his mentality and maturity proved that he was very much a 6 year old.

Marko was a handful for the whole family, but they all seemed to be paitent with him, as Max explained to the other three before Marko even came to live with them; "your little brother Marko has been through a lot. His mother never really took care of him, and he dosen't really know things other 5 year olds do. Its important that we all set an example for him. He can't help the fact he was never given the basic love and needs we all had. So I need you all to be Marko's teacher, and most importantly a good example and good big brothers."

"Marko! Please!" Dwayne pleads.

"No!" Marko squeals and yanks more of Dwayne's hair.

David whips his head around to look Marko straight in the eye.

"Marko Alexander!" David booms.

"Davidddddd!" Marko squeals, letting go of Dwayne's hair.

David and Marko had a special bond, one that no one could explain, but perhaps David and Marko. It was a bond that made Max happy however, seeing how well his oldest and youngest got along.

"No more pulling Dwayne's hair okay?"

"David!" Marko replies, smiling.

"Marko! I mean it! No more!"

"Okay, David."

"So what are we not going to do anymore?"

"Pull Dwayne's hair!" Marko squeals and claps to himself.

"Say sorry to Dwayne."

"Sorry." Marko smiles at his dark haired brother.

"Just don't do it again, buddy."

"Okay, Dwayne."

"Daddy! I want a lolipop! Can I get a lolipop at the store? Pleaseeeeeeee!" Paul whines, and kicks his feet against the back of Max's seat.

"If you are good, maybe."

"I promise I'll share with Marko!"

"I want my OWN!" Marko screams.

"Last time you had a lolipop you got it stuck in your hair, Marko." Max reminded his youngest.

"Daddy!" Marko screams. "I WANT MY OWN LOLLIPOP!"

"If you are good, Marko."

Marko smirks and sticks a thumb in his mouth. He knew he was going to get a lolipop regardless of the fact if he was good or not. He always got what he wanted, and he knew it too.

"Daddy! Are we almost there?!" Paul asks, not even five seconds later. He was bouncing up and down in the booster seat, as much as it would allow.

"Almost, Paul. Now please stay still!"

Dwayne sighs and tries to stare out the window, but the darkness and lack of streetlights provided him with little more than images of headlights.

"Daddy! I want a soda! Can we get soda at the store?" Paul asks again. "I want Mountain Dew!"

"Mountain Dew is the last thing you need, Paul!"

"But daddy! I like it! Dwayne and David get to drink it! How come they do! Marko and me have ta drink juice and I just want Mountain Dew!"

"David and Dwayne are both older than you and Marko."

"I think I should drink Mountain Dew if I share with Marko!"

"You and Marko don't get soda!"

"DADDY! DADDY! LOOK! WALMART! W-A-L-M-A-R-T!" Paul exclaims as they approach the supercenter.

"I can see that, Paul."

"YAY! WE MADE IT ALIVE!"

"Paul, you are so dramatic." Dwayne laughs.

"Better that than being named Dwayne!"

"Dwayne is a fine name. I mean The Rock's name is Dwayne. And The Rock is cooler than you'll ever be!" Dwayne argues back.

Max sighs as he pulls into a parking spot next to a cart corral.

"David, I'll have you push the grocery cart, while I push Marko and Paul in the other cart not for grocery items. We don't want a replay of what happened last month, where Paul got into the whole bag of chips and ate them."

"Maybe if you fed me!" Paul argues.

"I do feed you!"

"Not enough Wavy Lays!"

"Wavy Lays are not a need."

"Yeah, they are, Daddy!"

Max sighs and pulls the keys out of the ignition. He gets out and pulls a cart to the car. He gets Paul out first and plops him in the larger part of the cart. He then makes way to the other side to get Marko. He sets Marko in the child seat part of the cart and buckles him up.

"Come on boys. Lets get our monthly shopping done." Max becons, leading David and Dwayne into the store.

"DADDY! NINJA TURTLE BAND AIDS!" Paul exclaims, pointing to a Band Aid display. Max sighs and places a box in the cart. "Don't open them, Paul."

"I wont!" Paul promises and starts to read the box.

"What are we getting first, dad?" David asks, picking up a DVD collection of the Back to the Future movies.

"Non food. And come on, David! You know I can get the videos cheaper."

"What do we even need that isn't food?" David asks, putting down the DVD in a huff, even tho he knew his fathet was right- he did own a movie store that did quite well.

"Dog food for Thorin. Diapers for Marko. Hand soap for the bathrooms. Bubble bath for Marko and Paul. You all need new socks. We also need napkins and toilet paper."

"Toys!" Marko exclaims, as Max leads the cart to the toy aisle.

"What does Marko want?" Max smiles at his youngest.

"That! Daddy! Daddy! I want that!" Marko points at a large stuffed black pigeon with a cute looking face.

Max looks at the sign above the display. "Creepy Cute Stuffed Toy Assortment $20.57 Each"

"Daddy! I want it!" Marko pouts.

Max sighs and picks up the oversized stuffed bird. He hands it to Marko who hugs it, regardless of the fact its nearly the same size he is.

"Daddy! If Marko gets a toy, I get a toy!" Paul pouts.

"Yes, Paul. You can get a toy too. Your teacher said you did very good on your spelling test this week." Max smiles as he pushes the cart down the WWE figure part of the toy aisle- Paul's favorite section of the store.

"Daddy! That!" Paul jumps up and down in the metal cart, pointing to a Seth Rollins role play kit that came with a shirt, toy title belt and a microphone.

"Seth Rollins or John Cena?" Max asks, knowing that both of them were Paul's favorite.

"Seth!" Paul exclaims, and smiles as Max places the box in the cart.

"Thank you daddy!"

"You are welcome, Paul!"

"Hey dad? Can I get a book? Allan has this book series called Vampires Among Us, and he only has books 1 thru 3, and book 4 just came out!" Dwayne asks, referring to his best friend Allan Frog.

"Did you read the first three books?" Max asks.

"Yeah! Allan and I read them together. Vampires Among Us is a way of life, Dad! They are very serious books, and it's way better than Harry Potter. More realistic than Dracula! Way more gruesome than Cirque Du Freak! Please dad?"

"If they have it, you can get it."

"I'm gonna go look!" Dwayne nods and runs off to the book section.

"Vampires Among Us suck! Only Allan and Dwayne like that stupid book series! Even my friend Edgar, you know Allan's brother who is the same age as me? He loves vampire stuff but he can't stand it!" David shakes his head.

"What is Vampires Among Us even about?" Max asks, confused by the latest vampire literature craze affecting preteen America.

"A hoard of vampires from Germany who are disquised as a rock band." David answers, feeling ashamed that he even knew that much.

"Weird." Max shrugs.

"Yeah! It is. I don't know why Dwanye likes it so much."

"People like what they like."

"I wanna be a vampire rock star! That sounds cool!" Paul charms.

"Maybe one day you can be a vampire rock star." Max responds with a slight laughs.

"Cool!"

"Vampires aren't real." David shakes his head.

"Don't say that, David! How do you know if they are or not?" Max asks.

"Dad! Seriously? Everyone knows that vampires don't exist."

"The same argument can be said about God or Buddah."

"Dad! That's different."

"You can't be so sure, David."

"Whatever dad!"

"David Keifer! Don't give me attitude!" Max grits.

"Ha! Middle name!" Paul laughs.

"Come on boys, don't argue!"

Marko started to laugh at the arguments between his father and brothers. He found it funny for whatever reason.

"Whats so funny, Marko?" David asks softly, staring at his youngest brother.

"I dunno!" Marko giggles.

"You're funny, Marko!" David shakes his head.

Dwayne soon comes back, with the newest copy of Vampires Among Us in hand.

"They have it!"

"Put it in the cart."

"Thanks, dad!" Dwayne smiles and plops the book down next to Paul's Seth Rollins set.

"I don't know why you like Vampires Among Us so much." David shakes his head. "Its so unbelievable! If you were a vampire, why would you have a job? Why would you be a rock star?"

"Because they can't let people know they are vampires! And being a rock star is a good way to get victims! You and Edgar really need to read the books!"

"No thank you. We have more important things to do. Like look at the latest Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition!"

"David, since you seem so intent on knowing the right book, how about you let Dwayne push the cart and you go pick out a new book to read to Marko."

"I wanna pick it out!" Marko pouts.

"Dad? Can Marko come and pick it out with me?"

"Leave your toy in the cart, and only if you promise to hold David's hand the whole time."

"Okay, Daddy." Marko sighs, and plops the large stuffed pigeon in the back with Paul. He waited paitently for Max to get him out of the cart, and then gripped onto David's hand without any hesitation.

Max had to laugh at the height difference between his oldest and youngest.

David was already 5'6, and still had a way to grow, and Marko was still so small, a little under 3 feet tall. David had spiky platinum blond hair, and Marko had a mess of golden curls. It was almost a stark contrast, one looking so mature, the other so innocent.

"David! Up?" Marko asks, looking up at his brother, who was a giant to him.

"Of course." David smiles and scoops Marko up.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturdays were always crazy. Especially rainy Saturdays, where Max could be up during normal day hours. He took advantage of the current inclimate weather and decided to make the boys some breakfast.

"I WAS WATCHING SPONGE BOB!" Paul screams as Dwayne changes the channel from Nickelodeon to Discovery to watch a rerun of Alaskan Bush People.

"Paul! You know I watch Alaskan Bush People for an hour on Saturday!"

"But I wanna watch Sponge Bob!"

"No! Go play with Marko!"

"But I don't wanna! I wanna watch Sponge Bob!"

"DAD!" David yells from the hallway bathroom.

"What, David?"

"Where the fuck did you put the diapers?! Marko just had an accident!"

"Why wasn't he wearing a diaper, David?!"

"HE IS! IT JUST LEAKED ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

"David, they are in the same spot they always are. The top left drawer in Marko's dresser. Clean your brother up, put him in a fresh diaper and help me with this breakfast!"

"Sorry, David." Marko looks down, ashamed. He didn't like it when David yelled.

"It's not your fault, buddy." David replied with a calm tone. "Lets just get you cleaned up, okay?"

"Okay." Marko replies, still feeling ashamed.

"Don't be embarassed, Marko. It's okay. You can't help it. I'm gonna make everything better. Now wait right here and I'll get you some clean clothes. Can you hold this for me tho?" David asks, handing Marko a soapy washcloth.

David quickly returns with a fresh diaper, a pair of black sweat pants and a black long sleeve CM Punk shirt that was a hand me down from Paul, and still a few sizes too large for Marko, but he loved the shirt anyway.

Five minutes later David smiles at Marko, who was now all cleaned up and dressed.

"All better now, huh?" David smiles.

"Thank you, David." Marko states and looks up at his brother.

"You want uppy?" David asks, and scoops Marko up, before he could even respond.

"Do you think I'm gonna be tall like you?"

"I don't know, Marko!"

"David! Can you please help me with the breakfast?!" Max asks, upon seeing David come into view.

"Gotta put you down now."

"DAVID!" Marko screams. The safest place in the world Marko thought, was in David's arms. He knew his biggest brother wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"After I help Daddy I promise I'll pick you back up! Go play with Paul."

"But... David!"

"Marko Alexander! Do as I say, please." David states, watching as Marko sulks to the living room, and sits down next to Paul who seem to forgot about Sponge Bob, and moved on to playing with his Ninja Turtle toys.

"I don't know how you get Marko to obey you like that." Max states, flipping some eggs over.

"I dunno." David shrugs and puts some bread in the toaster.

"You don't threaten to beat him, do you?" Max asks, an eyebrow raised.

David looks taken aback, offended even.

"No! Look at his face! How could you want to beat that?! Dad! I couldn't even imagine thinking that!"

"I think his mother beat him a lot."

"I don't know how anyone would even want to hurt him. He's too sweet."

"He can be difficult to deal with." Max shrugs.

"Dad! He's still learning! It's not his fault. DWAYNE! YOU HELP WITH THE BREAKFAST!" David yells, and leaves the kitchen in a huff.

As Dwayne enters the kitchen, David sits down on the couch and puts the TV on some old episode of Voltron.

"Come here, Marko." David becons, and pulls Marko up on the couch and into his lap.

"David!" Marko cooes.

"Marko!"

"M-a-r-k-o! Marko!" Paul spells out, and laughs slightly to himself.

"Do you really need to spell out everything, Paul?" David asks, bringing up the channel guide on the TV, quickly growimg tired of the 30 year old anime.

"P-l-a-y-b-o-y c-h-a-n-n-e-l! Playboy Channel!" Paul laughs looking at the TV. "L-i-v-e s-e-x! Life sex? David is that right?"

"Paul!" David blushes and immediately puts the TV on Spongebob.

"DAVID KEIFER! NO WATCHING PORN WITH YOUR LITTLE BROTHERS!" Max screams with intent anger.

"I... I wasn't dad!"

"David! Bill and Ted!" Marko screams, wanting to watch his favorite cartoon, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures. Ever sense Max brought home a copy of it on DVD, Marko had been obsessed. He even wanted to be Bill S Preston, Esquire for halloween.

"You wanna watch Bill and Ted? Paul! Wanna watch Bill and Ted?"

"Yeah!" Paul exclaims, also liking the cartoon.

"Okay, okay." David smiles and puts in the DVD.

"I like Bill." Marko smiles. "He looks like me. When I grow up I'm gonna be Bill S Preston, Esquire!"

"Aiming for the stars, huh Marko?" Dwayne laughs sarcastically from the kitchen.

"Shut up, Dwayne! At least he dosen't wanna be Klaus VonEberhurtzeit! Or whatever that vampire rockstar name is!"

"Alan is a fan of Klaus. I personally think Sepp Spitzerhart is a better character."

"Whatver! It's not like vampires are real." David rolls his eyes.

"You can't be too sure! Just believe, David!"

"We're talking vampires, not Santa."

"Santa isn't real?!" Paul whips his head around and gasps. "I knew it! With a last name like Carla! It couldn't be real!"

"Paul, you don't know what you're even saying. Go back to your toys!"

"Why do you always yell at me, David?!"

"I am not, Paul! But please just behave!"

"Why aren't you telling Marko to behave?!"

"Because Marko is curled up on my lap, watching TV. He isn't doing anything bad."

"Marko never does anything bad! It's always me and Dwanye who get in trouble!" Paul protests, and throws a Ninja Turtle across the room, habing it land in Thorin's dog bed.

"MARKO MARKO MARKO!" Paul screams in a very Cindy Brady like tone.

"PAUL BROOKE!" Max shouts from the kitchen. "THAT'S ENOUGH! MAYBE IF YOU AND DWAYNE BEHAVED YOU TWO WOULDN'T GET IN TROUBLE!"

Max was struggling to not let his vampire side show. He planned on telling the older boys when they turned 16 and 15 respectively, and turning them when they were either 21 or 18.

"Don't drag me into this!" Dwayne raises his hands.

"You spend every other day in detention!" Max reminds Dwayne.

"Well David skips school to go to the beach with Edgar!"

"Really? David, is that true?"

"You are fucking dead, Dwayne!"

"Maybe Marko is the only one who dosen't get into trouble..."

"I don't! I don't even know how!" Paul protests.

"Paul! Damnit! You throw things, you get into things you aren't supposed to! You're like a monkey!" David seethes, being in a bad mood.

"SHUT UP!" Marko screams, really wanting to watch the cartoon in quiet.

"How about all you boys get to the table and eat breakfast." Max sighs and brings the food to the kitchen table.

"But daddy! I wanna watch Bill and Ted!"

"After breakfast, Marko. After breakfast."

"But daddy!"

"Marko, you must eat!"

"You wanna grow up to be like Bill S Preston, Esquire right?" David asks, pulling out Marko's chair.

"Yeah!"

"Well then you need to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner! Bill S Preston, Esquire does!"

"Really?"

"Yes, Marko!"

"I'll eat, okay!"

The family eats the breakfast, leaving nothing untouched- there weren't even any scraps left over for Thorin. It was a nice family meal, and everyone was on their best behavior. Even Paul, who somehow managed to stay still long enough to finish his breakfast, and he even helped washing the dishes!

"Dad!" Dwayne states, walking into the room with his Samsung Galaxy s4 (a hand me down from Max, to David then to Dwayne once Max got the s6, and gave David his old s5) in hand.

"What?"

"Can David and I have Edgar and Alan over for a sleep over tonight?"

"I have to be at the store, but I don't see why not. Just as long as you two can get Paul and Marko cleaned up and ready for bed, and make sure they eat, I think it'll be okay."

"Could you just leave us some money so we can get pizza?"

"Marko dosen't eat pizza, you know that."

"Dad! Marko dosen't eat anything unless its in a bottle or mushed up! Can't the rest of us order a pizza and then just feed Marko a bottle of Carnation Instant Breakfast?"

"I suppose you could." Max sighs and takes out two 20 dollar bills from his wallet.

"When are we gonna start to ween Marko off being mostly bottle fed? It can't be good for his teeth."

"Trust me, Dwayne, I've been trying since I've got custody of him. I think his mother would really hurt him if he tried eating normal foods. You saw how he got when David had that little cracker and cheese thing. Marko looked like he wanted to have one, and then he started to cry because he thought David was going to hurt him. I think I'm gonna have to home school him. Nothing seems to be working with him. He won't eat solid food, I'm hardly making progress in toilet training him, I'm actually surprised that he's learning how to read and write."

"Yeah, but dad, you know it's not Marko's fault. And you would have to know that when you adopted him."

"Yeah, but I thought maybe it would have been different. I thought Marko would have been like you, smart and resourceful. Even when I got you at the age of 2, you had the intellect of a 6 year old."

"Everyone is different." Dwayne smiles.

"You're right. So when are the Frogs coming over?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright boys, I'm going to work." Max calls out, as he heads for the front door.

"Bye dad!" David and Dwayne call out.

Max leaves, and David and Dwayne let out a small cheer.

"I can't believe that dad actually let us invite our friends over!" David laughs, normally David and Dwayne had to sneak Edgar and Alan over, Max would never normally allow a sleep over without an adult in the house.

"I think he's ill!" Dwayne laughs. "He even left us 40 dollars! For Dominos!"

"No way." David gasps.

"Yes way!" Dwayne waves the two 20 dollar bills around.

"Shit, when should we feed Marko?" David thinks outloud, looking at the clock. It was about 5:30 PM. Edgar and Alan were expected around 6.

"I geuss we should do it now. Dad said to give him instant breakfast."

"I hope we have chocolate or strawberry. Marko really hates the vanilla one. Found a bottle of that stuff under his bed, and it rotted. It was gross. And I think Dad found another rotten bottle in the car."

"Dad bought a big box of the chocolate kind. Do you wanna make it or me?"

"I will. You don't make it right! Marko won't drink it if you make it. You add too much milk!"

"I follow the directions, David! It's one half milk to one half powder, and you put the nipple on the bottle and shake it!"

"NO! YOU MIX IT BEFORE IT GOES IN THE BOTTLE! I don't think Marko would like a mouth full of powder!"

"Maybe it'll teach Marko it's time to eat solid food."

"I'll take care of Marko, Dwayne!" David huffs, and goes into the kitchen to prepare Marko's "dinner".

"Speaking of... Marko and Paul are a little too quiet. Especially Paul. He's incapable of being quiet, unlike Marko, who sometimes is too quiet." Dwayne ponders outloud.

"I hooked up the Playstation in the play room. Paul is playing that WWE game. And Marko, last time I checked, was in his room, playing with his stuffed pigeon."

"It's creepy as hell that Marko loves pigeons as much as he does." Dwayne shakes his head.

"Leave him be, Dwayne."

David continues to prepare Marko's bottle and has Dwayne put in the order for Dominos. Soon enough, Marko comes out of his room, looking for David, to let him know he's hungry.

"David? I'm hungry."

"Good thing! I have your bottle right here, okay?" David hands Marko the bottle.

Marko grins and starts to drink from it, his eyes however intent on whatever it was that David was doing.

Not that Dwayne would admit it to David, who obviously favored Marko, but the way Marko would stare or watch intently creeped him the fuck out! The way those blue-green eyes just took things in made him shudder. There was something wrong with Marko, possibly psychotic even, and Dwayne knew it- even if no one else did.

"Marko! Are you gonna be a good boy tonight? Dwayne and I are having Edgar and Alan over!"

Marko dosen't respond, but grins, whilst still drinking from the bottle.

Marko's grin also made Dwayne uneasy. A five year old should not grin like The Joker.

"Uppy!" Marko demands, throwing his now empty bottle to the ground, leaving it for Dwayne to pick up and put in the sink. And David, of course, scooped Marko up into his arms.

"You're too skinny, Marko! You need to eat more!" David shakes his head in concern.

"I'm sorry, David. DON'T HURT ME!" Marko cries out.

"Marko! I would never hurt you. You're my Marko! My favoriteist Marko in the whole world!" David smiles at him, then whispers "my favorite brother in the whole world."


	9. Chapter 9

The doorbell rang at percicely 6pm. Edgar and Alan Frog smiled and walked right into the house as soon as Dwayne opened the door.

"Come on in, boys." Dwayne smiles. "You bring your Vampires Among Us books, Alan?"

"Of course! I even brought this! My dad just got it in the shop inventory and he let me take one!" Alan flashes a fill in your adventure Vampires Among Us companion book entitled "Vampires Among Me. My local Guide to Vampire Hunting."

"That is awesome!" Dwayne gasps.

Dwayne and Alan head right to Dwayne's room- time was not to be wasted when it came to diving into the Vampires Among Us obsession the two boys shared.

David peeks out from the kitchen, still carring Marko.

"Edgar! Hey!"

"Babysitting duty?" Edgar laughs.

"Every day. Every night."

"So your gonna party with the big boys tonight, Marko?" Edgar smiles at the five year old, who just stared with intent.

"Do you wanna play with Paul? Come on, Marko, lets get you to the playroom so you can play with Paul until bath time."

"David! No!"

"Marko, why don't you want to play with Paul?"

"David!"

"Marko, you're going to the playroom and that's final." David sighs and heads to the playroom, where Paul is still miraculously playing on the Playstation.

"I have Edgar over. Play nicely with Marko." David drops Marko down.

As David turns around, suddenly Marko starts to cry.

"DAVIDDDDDDD!" Marko screams, just barly audible between his cries.

David made the mistake of looking at Marko, and his heart fell.

"Oh, fine." David shakes his head and picks Marko back up.

As David and Marko make way back to the living room, Edgar lets out a laugh.

"I understand, I'm cooler than Paul!"

"No." Marko states and grins a toothy grin at Edgar. Edgar shivered a bit, feeling strange in the 5 year old's presence.

"So, Edgar, how did it go getting the latest issue of Busty Moms?"

"Epic fail. My dad caught me going through the 18 and over shipment box. I got told that Harley Quinn comics are the only thing close to porn I'm allowed to get at until I'm 18. Harley isn't doing it anymore!"

"Did your dad find out about your Pornhub subscription?"

"No, but Alan knows. And it's blackmail now."

"What is Alan going to blackmail you for?"

"TV privileges!"

"So? You have Pornhub!"

"I also share a bedroom with Alan."

"Oh, yeah I forgot you two share a room."

"You are so lucky, David! You don't have to share a room!"

"I guess I am. But this little guy is always crawling into bed with me!" David smiles at Marko.

"Yeah, but he's cute. And little. Not annoying and brownnosy like Alan."

"You forget that I'm brothers with Dwayne, right?"

"Yeah, but imagine sharing a bedroom with Dwayne!"

"I'd rather not!" David laughs.

Dwayne and Alan were sitting on Dwayne's bed, reading through the Vampires Among Us books, making notes about anything that was note worthy.

"Baby vampires." Alan states, and highlights a passage in his companion book.

"Are those things real?" Dwayne asks, raising an eyebrow. "Babies can't be! They are like innocent or something."

"It says right here to be weary of babies and toddlers who seem more intent on you than a toy; they would rather eat you than play with a simple toy!"

"What else does it say?"

"They like creepy things over cute things, and they make you feel uneasy!"

"Alan. I think my brother may be a baby vampire."

"What one? David? The hyper one? Oh... The creepy little one, right? Marko, Marky? Whatever his name is? The one with the curls!"

"Marko. And yeah. He scares me." Dwayne admits.

"He is kinda unsettling. He always stares at me and Edgar."

"You're telling me! At least you don't have to live with him! He's psychotic and yet Dad and David just think he's the cutest little thing."

"We can get rid of him once and for all, you know."

"How?" Dwayne asks, intriged yet ashamed at being so curious about Alan's suggestion.

"Well, it says in the book to feed them a bottle of blood, and if they drink it they are a vampire."

"Okay, well Marko has a lot of bottles. We just need blood. Where are we going to get blood?"

"From the blood donation place, duh!"

"Alan... Those places are closed on the weekend! And I don't think it's like a store where you just put money on the counter and they give you a bag of blood."

"Okay, then one of us has to cut ourselves and make sure it ends up in the bottle."

"That sounds like it could work. But, the big thing is... How are we going to get Marko alone? He's always with David!"

"Edgar has a Pornhub account. David and Edgar love porn. And you know damn well they wouldn't watch it with Marko. So we just have to wait until their hormones are screaming at them."

"Sounds like a plan. I really hope we can expose Marko for the psychotic bastard vampire he is."

"No five year old should be as creepy as Marko is."

"Agreed, Alan, agreed."

Hours had passed, and pizza was delivered and eaten. Paul and Marko both took baths, and were dressed for bed. David slipped Paul a small dose of Nyquil, so he could actually get some sleep and not be up all night like he was for the last few weeks.

Marko was tucked into his bed, but instead of sleeping, he was playing with his stuffed toys, laughing every now and then.

David and Edgar were taking advantage of being the oldest in the house and watching things they weren't supposed to.

Alan and Dwayne wasted no time- they needed to know if Marko was a baby vampire or not.

"Your dad keeps the razors in his bathroom, right?"

"Yeah, follow me." Dwayne nods and leads Alan into his dad's bedroom.

"Dude, your dad is really into vampires." Alan states, looking at Max's bookshelf.

"Huh, I never paid attention to that." Dwayne shrugs.

"Do you think your dad could be a vampire? Usually grown men don't have over 50 vampire books."

"How could my dad be a vampire? He's too much of a square."

"How long has your dad worked nights?"

"For as long as I could remember."

"Is he ever awake when its sunny?"

"No... But he works nights, so he needs to sleep, right? I mean Video Max is open 24\7."

"I think your dad and Marko are vampires!"

"Alan, you can't say my dad is a vampire! He's my dad! He's too lame to be a vampire."

"Oh? Then what's this?" Alan asks, and grabs a glass wine bottle from the book shelf.

"A bottle of wine? I don't see what's so wrong about wine?"

Alan pulls the top off and smells it. He gags. "Dude, it's not wine."

"Lemme smell it." Dwayne snatches the bottle from Edgar's hand.

Edgar was right. It wasn't wine. It smelt too metallic to be wine. And it was too dark. It was blood.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Dwayne screams.

"AHHHHH!" Both boys scream in unison, before calmimg down a minute.

"Well, we don't have to cut ourselves now." Alan laughs.

"Lets hope the psychotic one likes this." Dwayne laughs. "And look, we don't even need to get a bottle." He points to one of Marko's bottles that lay empty on the floor, right by Max's laundry hamper.

"Let's do this." Alan states, and picks up the empty baby bottle.

The two boys fill the bottle half way with the blood, and put the glass bottle back where it was supposed to go. They soon made their way into Marko's bedroom.

Marko's bedroom was cluttered with all sorts of stuffed toys, and seemed a little too dark for any 5 year old to be comfortable with.

"Marko! Are you awake?" Dwayne asks, trying to hold back his grin.

"Yeah!" Marko cheers.

"I got you a drink, okay?"

"Thank you, Dwayne!" Marko grabs the bottle and starts to drink it.

"It's juice!" Alan lies.

"I like it!" Marko cooes, much to the dismay of Alan and Dwayne.

"Okay, well we're gonna go to bed now, and uh just... Goodnight Marko."

The morning came quicker than anyone was expecting it to. Paul was the first one up, like usual. He got himself dressed in a mis-matched outfit, and tried to pour himself cereal and milk as neatly as possible- leaving a large mess of Lucky Charms on the counter.

The next person up was Max, and he was not happy. He realized that there was some blood missing in his bottle of blood.

"DAVID KIEFER! DWAYNE WILLIAM!" He boomed, waking them up, but somehow Edgar, Alan and Marko were still asleep.

David and Dwayne came out of their bedrooms, with a scowl on their faces.

"Who was in my bedroom last night? And wich one of you got into my wine?!"

"Edgar and I were busy doing other things. We didn't go near your room!" David replied truthfully.

"It was Marko." Dwayne replies.

"You're blaming Marko?!"

"Yeah! He said that he lost something in your room and he went to look for it. Look in Marko's room, dad! I'm serious!"

Max rolled his eyes, but made way into his youngest's room anyway.

Max stepped over a few large stuffed toys, and made way to Marko's bed. He immediately noticed the bottle laying next to the sprawled out toddler. He picked it up and noticed the remnants of some dried up blood.

"Fuuuuuuuckkkk." Max said to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why did Marko get into my room?!" Max asks. There was nothing in there that would be of any intrest to Marko, so Max was very concerned.

"I told you dad! He was looking for something! Like that bottle, I guess!"

Max examines the baby bottle in his hands. "This is not even Marko's favorite bottle. He always tries to lose this one. And why did, no, HOW did Marko manage to get to my wine? That is on my top shelf. And Dwayne, you, I and David are the only ones tall enough to grab it. And I doubt Marko lacks the ability to open the bottle and cleanly pour it into another bottle. If you two hadn't realized, Marko is kind of... Well the damn kid can't do much for himself! Someone took advantage of that." Max ponders. "And I think it was Dwayne. David loves the little one too much." Max shakes his head and pulls a blanket down to cover Marko's feet.

"So Dwayne, why did you feed this to your brother? It's nothing a child should have."

"I thought it was juice?" Dwayne lies and glares at Marko, clutching a smaller stuffed pigeon.

Max looked at Dwayne. "No, I think either you and your idiot friend wanted to give Marko some alcohol so he could sleep for a long time, OR more stupidly, you and your idiot friend are so damn obsessed with vampires, you thought maybe your little brother is a vampire and you wanted to feed him blood, or even turn him into a vampire!"

"Dad, I really think Marko is a vampire! He's creepy, okay!"

"Ha! Well Dwayne, you won't read this in your stupid Vampires Among Us book! You turned your baby brother into a vampire!"

"Dad, you can't be serious!"

"Dwayne, David, once your friends leave we're going to have a very serious talk."


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Edgar and Alan went home around noon, and Max wasted no time in "talking" to Dwayne and David. Marko was still sleeping, and Paul was preoccupied with a Playstation game.

The dining room felt more like a courtroom, and Dwayne knew he was in some deep shit.

"What do you mean I turned Marko into a vampire?! Vampires don't exist, dad!" Dwayne starts.

"Shut it, Dwayne William! I'm going to talk and I need you boys to listen and listen good! This is very serious! This isn't like letting Marko have some soda! This isn't little stuff! This is big and very serious! You have NO idea what can of worms you opened! I wanted to wait until you and David were old enough to drive to tell you! But it looks like that plan is ruined."

Max takes a gulp of his coffee and starts to speak again.

"I am a vampire. I had you boys to be my next generation of vampires. That's why you all have different mothers. Surprise, I am not a man slut. I am a creature of the night, disguised as a father and business owner. I had you with your mothers because I knew they wouldn't give a rats ass about you guys. Perfect opportunity to raise future vampires. However you all weren't supposed to find out this way! Especially little Marko!"

"Dad, I didn't know!" Dwayne stutters.

Max sighs. "I really have to homeschool Marko now. Shit. We can prevent Marko from going full vamp, he just can't feed off a human... We have to prevent that for the next 10 or so years. Shit."

Max's facial expression was hard to read. He truly was at a loss for words.

"I'm home schooling all of you. I can't believe this fucking happened. What the FUCK were you thinking Dwayne?!"

"Dad! I didn't know!"

"Are ypu PROUD of yourself now?! Knowing you fucked up any chance Marko ever had of a normal life?!"

"Dad! Calm down!"

"YOU TOOK AWAY MARKO'S LAST HOPE OF BEING NORMAL! THIS IS NOT OKAY!"

"Dad?" David asks. "What are we going to do? What does this mean for Marko? For any of us?"

"I'm going to really need to think about this. I don't know." Max sighs. He knew the truth had to come out eventually, but not this soon. He hated those damn Frog kids, and this just cemented his disdain even more.

"We just... For now... Fuck. Just proceed life as normal, until I figure out what the fuck to do."


End file.
